Undying Love
by katiee'x
Summary: Lily gets some news that deeply disturbs Scotty. Lily uncovers the horrible truth of a murder that was commited five years ago and Scotty gets locked up in jail after he is found involved in a crime. Will Lily be waiting for him after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is my first fic so please review. Criticism is welcome!_

_Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Cold case!_

_enjoy...=]_

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been two months since Scotty had asked Lily to move in with him. Lily had reluctantly agreed because she knew how love had affected her work in the previous years. However, Lily's thoughts had been pushed aside by how happy they were and how her job had continued as normal.

"Morning" Scotty walked into their bedroom holding a tray. "I brought you bed in breakfast" and handed it over to her along with a kiss on the cheek. "You slept in today. I don't blame you, not always you get a day off work!" Lily looked at the time; 11 o'clock. She hadn't slept in this much since…well never. She still wasn't quite sure why she had been given the day off. When she asked she was told that it was something to do with Scotty but then the men had walked out of the room looking guilty and that was the last she had heard about it. Oh well, she wasn't going to start complaining. She was eating the breakfast that Scotty had made for her when Scotty received a phone call and he went out of the room. That was strange he never went out of the room. They were so close and they shared everything. Something was definitely going on.

She stood up and crept over to the door to listen in.

"_Not yet no. Tonight maybe or this afternoon, but it's definitely going to happen today" _He laughed and then said goodbye. Lily ran back to her bed and picked up her fork to start eating again. Scotty walked back into the room with a smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" She asked shaking off the horrible thoughts that conquered her mind.

"What? Oh, err…nothing. It was just a work call." Scotty laughed nervously. It was clear that Scotty was hiding something but what, Lily couldn't decide. Instead she finished off her breakfast quickly. When she finished she stood up and walked into the kitchen carrying her tray. She was washing up when Scotty wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her bare shoulder.

"So I was thinking, why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Scotty asked with a big grin on his face.

"Well I'm not sure, I might be busy." Lily lied. She didn't particularly want to know why Scott was being so secretive.

"No, I insist we go out to dinner tonight. I'm taking you to a very special place!" And with that, he left the room. Lily sighed. Maybe he…no, there was no way he was going to…

"Maybe you should go shopping. Maybe buy a new dress for tonight." Scotty interrupted her thoughts as he walked back into the kitchen. "Why can't I just wear one of my old ones?" Lily asked with no confidence. She had no idea what she was going to do if what she thought was right.

"Well because I want everything about tonight to be perfect" Then he thrust a wad of cash into Lily's hands.

"Err…ok then. I…I'll go shopping." Lily walked out of the room, Scotty staring after her. How could this be making her nervous? Surely she should be excited. She got dressed and walked out of the house. The cold breeze hit her like a slap in the face and she headed off to the nearest clothes shop.

Lily stared at herself in the mirror. The figure-hugging dress was black and it fell perfectly. Lily settled on this one. She pulled the dress over her head and caught sight of the tag. 150 dollars! She then pulled out the wad cash Scotty had given her. It totalled to 200 dollars so she settled on the dress and picked out some shoes. She then paid for the dress and walked out of the shop.

When she walked the front door, Scotty was on the phone again.

"_She's just out shopping now. I know. It will go ok. At least, I hope." _Lily tried her best to close the door with little sound as possible but clearly failed because Scotty poked his head the corner and saw her. He then hung up the phone.

"So you get a dress?" Scotty asked with high spirits.

"Work seems to be calling you rather a lot on your day off." Lily stated.

"Yeah, they just won't leave me alone!" Scotty murmured. Lily watched as he stumbled his way out of the kitchen to get over to Lily. "Don't worry. No disturbances tonight. I promise." He kissed her on the forehead and left to jump into the shower.

It was eight o'clock when Lily and Scotty reached the restaurant. Everything about it was romantic. They were seated on a table that had a candle in the middle of it and they ordered drinks.

"So, what's the occasion?" Lily asked. Scotty took a deep breath and even though she had an idea that it was coming she still seemed surprised when it actually happened. He got off his chair and bent down on one knee. He held her hand and looked up into her eyes. Lily. Will you…marry me?" He drew out a beautiful silver ring and Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes! Oh my god yes!" Scotty slid the ring onto her finger and he stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him so tight. There was no way she was going to loose him now. The whole restaurant started clapping and Lily couldn't help but have a big grin on her face. She always loved Scotty and now she knew Scotty loved her.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer! Please R&R =] x_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n ok, this chapter is short but i promise they will be longer!!_

_enjoy =]_

* * *

Chapter 2

Scotty was lying in their bed looking down at his fiancé. She rolled over, her arm rested over his stomach, the ring he had given her glistening in the light from the sun. Last night he had got down on one knee for Lily and she had said yes! He couldn't believe that the most amazing woman he had ever met was going to marry him.

The alarm rung through the room and Scotty made an attempt to switch it off before Lily got disturbed although he was too late because Lily sat up and slid out of bed. They both had to be at work for 7:00am so Scotty had set the alarm for six. Scotty always laid in bed for another thirty minutes while Lily showered. This was always their morning routine and at 6:50 they would get in the car and leave.

Lily was sitting at her desk admiring her ring when a man no more than 20 came over to her. He was tall with short black hair.

"My name's Dan. I'm here about the murder of John Newman in 2003 he's my father. I…I found this letter stuffed behind the closet.

_Bring __the money to Manor Close at midnight tonight or your wife Elizabeth dies._

"Elizabeth is my mom she's still alive." Dan pointed out. The paper was damp and crumpled after being behind the closet for five years.

"So the person who sent this note could be our killer?" Lily asked. "They're threatening the wife but it's still possible. Dan, can you take us to see Elizabeth?" They followed Dan in their car and reached their house. It was semi-detached and looked as though it was once white but over the years dirt had collected on the walls. When they went inside Dan walked over to a middle-aged woman probably about forty.

"Mom, there are some people here to see you. They want to ask you some questions about dad." Elizabeth looked dazed but when Luke said the world 'dad' she immediately sat up.

"So John was your husband?" Elizabeth stared at the carpet so hard she could have burnt a whole through it.

"John was not my husband. He was my boyfriend." She gulped. "But it says '_your wife Elizabeth_' on the note." Scotty pointed out.

"Yes. I was married. Not to John though." She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, a second later she opened them again. "I was married to Tom Neale."

"The question is what was the letter doing at John's house then?" Lily asked when they were back in the office. Her gaze then turned to Scotty. He was being surprisingly quiet today and Lily didn't like it.

"I tracked down Tom Neale here's the address." Lily sighed and picked up the piece of paper. She stared at it. "Scotty, let's go this address." She looked over at him and he didn't say a word.

"No. You go, I…I'm feeling ill." He stood up, put his jacket on and left.

Lily fumbled around in her pockets looking for her key. She touched something cold and realised this must be her key. She drew it out of her pocket and opened the door. "Hello…?" The house was very silent. Maybe Scotty was asleep. She walked into their room and to Lily's surprise nobody was in there. She dumped her bag on the bed and walked into the kitchen. Scotty was standing over the sink scrubbing at the same plate over and over. Lily stood watching him at the door. "I think that plate is clean now." Scotty stopped and put the plate down. He turned and pushed past Lily to walk out of the house. Lily sighed. If something was bothering him, why wasn't he telling her?

She went into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. She didn't realise how tired she was but in a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

The alarm woke up Lily and she sat up, only she was alone. Scotty hadn't returned last night. As soon as this case had been bought up, he had been acting all strange and secretive. She slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She was just buttering her toast when she felt something coming up her throat. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Lily stood up, she was weak. She walked into her room and grabbed her phone. "Hi, I can't come into work today I'm ill. Oh and have you seen Scotty at all?" Lily needed to find out where Scotty was last night and where he is right now. "Oh okay, what's wrong with you? And no, I haven't seen Scotty. I just assumed he was with you." John asked Lily. "I've just been sick and….oh my god." Lily shut her phone and dropped it. "Lily…Lily?"

Lily was late and she had been sick this morning. But she couldn't be….no. There was no way she could be pregnant.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed and remember please leave lots of reviews =]'x  
_


End file.
